Goblins/P
Hintergrund Überblick Goblins sind kleine Humanoide, listig und gewitzt, mit einem unbändigen Interesse für die Geschäftswelt und besonderer Neugierde für mechanische Sachen. Die Gesellschaft der Goblins ist zersplittert und definiert sich hauptsächlich über Handel und Geschäfte. Als überragende Pläneschmieder und Künstler, sind Goblins immer auf der Suche nach dem besten Deal. Trotz ihrer scheinbar chaotischen Natur, leben sie in einer recht strikten und unkomplizierten Hierarchie. Andere Völker sehen in Goblins im Allgemeinen Erfinder, Händler oder (ohne Ausnahme) Wahnsinnige. Goblins sehen die Technologie als eine nützliche Seite der Geschäftswelt. Manche sagen, dass es ihr Segen- und ihr Fluch- ist, als hauptsächliche Nutzer von Technologie in einer Welt der Magie zu leben. Obgleich sie mit Zwergen und Gnomen ähnliche Gaben teilen, ist die Technologie der Goblins weitreichender, unheimlicher und übt einen weit größeren Einfluss auf die Umwelt aus.World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, S. 41-42 Sie setzen übergroße Teams von Ingenieuren ein, welche die derzeitigen Technologien erweitern und viele technische Spielereien herstellen. Stets bauen und reparieren sie Maschinen und arbeiten an der Umsetzung neuer Ideen. Bedauerlicherweise geht der leidenschaftliche Genius der Goblins schnell in Ziellosigkeit über. Ihre mangelnde Disziplin führt nicht selten dazu, dass viele ihrer Werke unvollendet bleiben, wenn etwas Neues ihre Aufmerksamkeit gewinnt. Die Goblinischen Arbeitgemeinschaften haben einen (teils zutreffenden) Ruf der Unzuverlässigkeit, und ein goblinischer Apparat explodiert nicht selten- einfach weil sein Erbauer vergaß, ein entscheidendes Rückzugsventil hinzuzufügen. Goblins sind neidisch auf die Erfindungen der Eisenschmiede-Zwerge, vor Allem auf die Schusswaffen- sowohl von einem technischen, als auch geschäftlichen Standpunkt aus. Die Goblins wissen, dass diese Feuerwaffen eine neue Quelle der Macht darstellen, denn wer Macht besitzt, besitzt auch das Gold (des Goblins höchstes Gut). Zum Glück für den Rest der Welt, leidet die goblinische Feuerwaffentechnologie and der bereits erwähnten volkstypischen Laxheit- und daran, dass viele Karrieren aufstrebender Goblintüftler bei Versuchen mit Schießpulver rasch beendet worden sind. Wie dem auch sei: Der Scharfsinn der Goblins hat sich schon einige Male bezahlt gemacht; Goblinische Waffen sind meistens unelegant und explosiv (Landminen oder Raketen beispielsweise). Die Handelsprinzen sind die durchtriebensten Vertreter ihres Volkes und scheuen nicht davor zurück, Macht anzuhäufen- ob nun auf legalem Wege oder über Intrigen und den Schwarzmarkt. Die auf Kalimdor und dem östlichen Kontinent anzutreffenden Goblins sind meist Freischaffende, Freibeuter oder Agenten im Dienste von Lorenhalls Handelsprinzen. Goblins sind beharrliche Kämpfer. Sie kämpfen aus der Ferne mit der Armbrust oder mit Feuerwaffen (meist Abwandlungen zwergischer Modelle) und im Nahkampf mit Keulen, Kurzschwertern oder bizarren maschinellen Ergänzungen. Wenn sie in ihren Werkstätten angegriffen werden, kämpfen sie zur Not auch mit Arbeitsgeräten. Goblins besitzen einen herausragenden Sinn für Taktik und Strategie und verstehen sich besonders auf Belagerungen. Ihre Liebe zu großen Maschinen macht sie zu idealen Söldnern, die man anheuert, um eine Festung einzunehmen. Goblins sind gewandt im Geschäft und zunächst zufriedene Kunden erfahren meist viel zu spät, dass sie eigentlich übers Ohr gehauen wurden. „Einen Goblin hereinlegen“ ist ein zwergisches Sprichwort und bedeutet so viel wie „versuchen, was eigentlich unmöglich ist“ („Gamgi hat einen Goblin hereingelegt, als er den Absturz überlebte!“) Goblins sind die vollendeten Betrüger und Trickster. Ihre Mission in dieser Welt ist es, unglaubliche neue Erfindungen zu erschaffen, Reichtümer anzuhäufen und so viel ausgetüftelten Unfug wie möglich anzustellen. Die Goblins kämpften zusammen mit der Horde im zweiten großen Krieg, realisierten aber schnell, dass es weit profitabler ist, auf beiden Seiten zu stehen. Goblins boten der Horde meist exklusive Transportmöglichkeiten an, beispielsweise Zeppeline oder Motorboote.Horde Player's Guide, S. 188, 190 Kultur Wenngleich zunächst nicht mehr als Nahrung für Kneipengeplänkel, hat sich der Wert goblinischer Erfindungen in den letzten Jahren bewiesen. Diese erstrecken sich meist auf dem Gebiet der Technik, der Alchemie oder der Sprengstoffe. Ihr Herz für Maschinen stellt sie in direkten Vergleich zu den Gnomen, die ähnliche Gebiete erforschen. Dieser „Wettbewerb“ zwischen Gnomen und Goblins scheint meist freundschaftlicher Natur zu sein.„Schredder“, welche einer einzigen Person ermöglichen, die Arbeit von zehn Feldarbeitern bei der Ernte zu ersetzten oder zeppelinähnliche Luftschiffe, die ganze Truppen über ansonsten unpässliches Terrain führen können, machten den goblinischen Erfindergeist legendär. Diese Genialität lässt die Bewunderung durch andere Völker aufkeimen. Selbst mit den Explosionen und Fehlfunktionen, die gelegentlich auftreten (nicht selten, aber auch nicht so häufig, wie man es vielleicht glaubt), reicht die (erfolgreiche) goblinische Technologie in ihrer Qualität an jene der Zwerge heran. Besäßen sie ebenso viel physische Stärke oder mystische Kräfte wie ausufernden Einfallsreichtum, würden sie eine bemerkenswertere Macht auf Azeroth besitzen. Selbstverständlich sind auch Goblins der Meinung, dass sie ohne ihre gebrechliche Physis schon längst die Welt beherrschen würden. Dann aber albern sie herum und bieten den Kneipengästen an, all ihre Rechnungen zu bezahlen. * Nachwuchs: Laut einem Kommentar der Warcraft RPG Entwickler (und Gaxim Rostknirsch), vermehren sich Goblins „wie Kaninchen“, was dazu führt, dass sie schnell an Überzahl gewinnen und jedes andere Volk aus einem Siedlungsgebiet vertreiben. Dies ist der Fall in Tanaris, wo die Goblins die heimischen Sandtrolle einengen, ebenso wie auf Kezan, wo sie die einheimischen Trolle aus ihrem Land vertrieben. Der einzige Grund dafür, dass sie keine der Horde und Allianz an Zahl ebenbürtige Fraktion bilden, ist die Tatsache, dass sie sich gerne selbst in die Luft sprengen. * Kochkunst: Einige Goblins sind bekannt für ihre Kochkünste. Kochrezepte wie die oder die sind ein Beispiel für Gerichte bei dem spindeldürren grünen Völkchen. Abenteurer auf Azeroth, die ihre kulinarischen Künste verfeinern wollen, suchen nicht selten Rat bei Dirge Schnetzelhack, dem Meisterkoch von Gadgetzan. Ein anderer berühmter Goblinkoch ist Legassi, der nach einem Zusammenstoß mit einem Zeppelin auf der Höllenfeuerhalbinsel strandete und wissbegierige Wanderer im Bereiten von Essen unterweist. * Glaube: Goblins glauben an sich oder an Gold- oder an beides. Über substanzlose Philosophien wie den Schamanismus und das Heilige Licht können die meisten Goblins nur die Augen verdrehen- sie bevorzugen Götter, die sie sehen, wiegen und verkaufen können. * Über goblinische Schamanen: Die elementarverstärkten Technologien der Goblinschamanen gelten in ihrem Volk als das Neuste vom Neuen und mit Staunen erkennen sie, dass auch die totemartigen Vorrichtungen gar nicht mal so unmächtig sind. Einige von ihnen haben sich bereits dem Irdenen Ring angeschlossen, doch verstehen oftmals noch nicht so recht, was das schamanistische Selbstverständnis dieser Organisation ausmacht. Nichtsdestotrotz geben sich die Goblinschamenen als neuere Mitglieder viel Mühe, und daher sehen ihnen die Älteren ihre Fehler meistens nach. * Sprache: Goblins sprechen Goblin, Orcish und die Gemeinsprache. Goblins kennen hunderte von Sprachen, um sich bei ihren Handelsreisen verständigen zu können. Jeder Goblin hat einen Familiennamen. Ihre Nachnamen sind meist von Errungenschaften eines Vorfahren inspiriert, trotz Allem steht es einem Goblin frei, seinen Namen zu ändern, sollte er seinen eigenen Beitrag für die Gesellschaft als noch bemerkenswerter erachten.World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, S. 42 ** Männlich: Zautso, Beedle, Chizbolt, Nuzak. ** Weiblich: Lystis, Mefeero, Sazai, Rossa. ** Familiennamen: Dampfgetriebe, Bolzennase, Manklemme, Blätterschleifer. Militärische Taktiken und Kampfkraft Goblinische Kampfstärke ist atemberaubend. Die goblinischen Handelsflotten sind mit den fanatischsten und destruktivsten Kreaturen auf Azeroth angefüllt. Man darf sich wundern, warum die Handelsprinzen solch machtvolle Truppen benötigen, wenn sie ihre Stellungen halten. Es wirkt sicher immer ziemlich übertrieben. Die simple Wahrheit ist: Diese Truppenstärke ist nicht übertrieben. Das Leben in den südlichen Gewässern ist hart, vor Allem auf Grund der Angriffe durch Seeräuber und magischen Wesen. Konflikte sind überall und ein Handelsprinz schwebt stets in Todesgefahr. Jeden Tag muss er sein Essen von drei verschiedenen Personen testen lassen. Es gibt nur einen weg, zum Handelsprinzen aufzusteigen, und zwar indem man der Konkurrenz aus dem Weg geht. Um sich also vor Rivalen zu schützen gruppiert er also eine stattliche Anzahl von Soldaten um sich, um seinen Thron zu verteidigen. Es ist absolut nötig, Ordnung in der Welt der Goblins zu halten. Die Handelsflotten werden ebenfalls stark bewaffnet. Gold und zahlreiche andere Güter aus und nach Lorenhall segeln um die Welt, meist durch gefährliche Regionen. Ohne starke Wächter gäbe es keinen Handel, weil alle Händler tote Händler wären. Obgleich ihres Äußeren, halten Goblins aufwendige Prozeduren und Formationen im Kampf aufrecht. Sie sehen nur etwas unorganisiert aus. Goblins sind intelligent und vertrauen im Kampf auf ihren Hirnschmalz. Verwirre den Gegner, und der Gegner offenbart seinen blinden Fleck. Schleiche dich in die Lücken und besiege den Feind von innen. Viele Kämpfe im Zweiten Krieg wurden verloren, als die Allianz die Hilfe der Goblins ablehnte.Dark Factions, S. 178 Es ist nicht überraschend, dass die Truppen der Goblins ein riesiges Arsenal an technologischen Waffen besitzen. Von den einfachsten Schusswaffen bis hin zur größten Dampfbetriebenden Kriegsmaschinerie: Goblinische Technologie beherrscht viele Schlachtfelder. Selbst Magie hat Schwierigkeiten, so viel Vernichtung und Chaos zu erzeugen wie goblinische Kriegswaffen. Im zweiten Krieg kreierten Goblins drei Einheiten von Kampftrupps. Zeppeline schwebten hoch in der Luft, um unbekanntes oder feindliches Terrain auszukundschaften. Auch verkauften Goblins ihre Künste als Marodeure, um gegnerische Befestigungen zu sprengen. Bei diesen Aktionen gingen sie allerdings meist mit ins Jenseits. Was bei ihrer ausufernden Anzahl allerdings keinen Unterschied macht. Darüber hinaus kämpften Goblins an allen Angeln, besonders auf See. Der Sturmrächer Clan unter Gul’dan fing hunderte von Riesenmeereschildkröten, welche als Reittiere der Goblins dienten, um dann als Flotteneinheit mit die Orcs zu unterstützen. Die so stationierten Goblins beschädigten die Flotten der Allianz, indem sie vom Rücken ihrer Tiere Kanister mit ätzender Flüssigkeit auf die Mannschaften warfen. Im dritten Krieg wurden besonders die Goblinschredder gefürchtet, welche Bäume ebenso gut zerschneiden konnten wie Menschen und Tiere. Sowohl Tüftler als auch Alchemisten traten in den Kampf ein und nutzten ein stattliches Arsenal an mechanischen und chemischen Waffen.Dark Factions, S. 179 Anmerkungen